In a conferencing system, when a user tries to schedule a conference, a conference notification is generated and sent to a plurality of participants. Generally, the notification includes information such as the conference date, time, location, and the subjects of the conference. A participant who receives the notification may be directed to the indicated location at the indicated time. Alternatively, in teleconferencing systems, a participant may log into a conferencing platform at the indicated time and use devices with a camera and a microphone to capture and transmit audio/video signals to communicate with other participants.
However, in existing conferencing systems, the conference notification does not include sufficient information to assist the participants in their preparation for the conference. For example, the conference notification does not include information regarding whether the conference requires formal business attire or a formal tone of speaking. As another example, the same notification is usually sent to all of the participants at the same time, regardless of the different roles of each participant in the conference or the tasks certain participants need to complete prior to or at the conference. Further, in teleconferencing environments, due to the fact that participants are often located in different geographical locations, the participants often need notifications with sufficient details in order to properly prepare for the conference. Another problem concerns detecting, during a conference, inappropriate social demeanor of the participants, such as whether a participant is speaking too fast or too formally or whether a participant needs to adjust his physical appearance. In addition, a participant may wish to avoid embarrassment by suspending video display signals when he suddenly sneezes or coughs.
In view of these concerns, methods and systems that provide enhanced conference notifications and social cues to the participants are desired.